Eudes d'Aquitaine
brouillon Eudes d'Aquitaine, Eudon, Odon, appelé aussi Lude, Odoin, Odoie, dit'' le Grand'', troisième duc d'Aquitaine et de Vasconie (688-735), Eodo dux Aquitaniorum, né vers 665, et décédé vers 735. Il est enterré dans un monastère de l'île de Ré, qu'il a fondé, à Sainte-Marie d'AlarconAQUITAINE, DUKES. Peut-être fils du deuxième duc d'Aquitaine et de Vasconie (660-après 676), Loup Ier, lui-même issu de la noblesse sénatorialeChristian Settipani, La Noblesse du Midi Carolingien, Oxford, Linacre College, Unit for Prosopographical Research, coll. « Prosopographica et Genealogica »,‎ 2004, 388 p. (ISBN 1-900934-04-3), p. 74 à 77. , le duc Eudes est célèbre dans l'histoire par ses guerres contre les maires du palais, et par celles qu'il a contre les Sarrasins. Pendant sa jeunesse il agrandit le domaine des duchés d'Aquitaine et de Vasconie. L'an 717, Eudes est reconnu pour souverain d'Aquitaine par le roi Chilpéric II, avec lequel il se ligue contre Charles Martel, mais il est défait l'an 718, ou 710, selon dom Bouquet, avec Chilpéric, qu'il mène en Aquitaine. L'an 719, ou 720, selon le même savant, il fait un traité avec Charles, et lui livre le roi Chilpéric. Les Sarrasins ayant fait irruption en Aquitaine, l'an 721, Eudes marche contre eux, et les bat à la Bataille de Toulouse (721). Eudes ne se trouva pas également en forces, l'an 730 pour résister à Munuza, général de ces infidèles pour l'émir Abdérame, et gouverneur de Catalogne, qui menace d'envahir ses états. Il est contraint d'acheter la paix de ce barbare et de lui donner en mariage Lampagie, sa fille. Munuza ne posséda pas loug-tems cette épouse. L'an 731, Abdérame, qui tenait sa cour à CoyJoue, instruit d'une révolte qu'il méditait, vient l'attaquer avec toutes ses forces. Othman, l'année suivante, réduit à l'extrémité, se précipite du haut d'un rocher. La princesse Lampagie tombe entre les mains d'Abdérame, qui l'envoie à Damas pour entrer dans le sérail du calife. Ce wali fait dans les Gaules une irruption qui est la quatrième, entre dans la Gascogne, force Bordeaux qu'il livre au pillage, passe la Dordogne, et gagne la Bataille de Bordeaux (732) contre le duc Eudes. Isidore de Bejà parle d'un grand carnage. Abdérame poursuit sa victoire, vient en brûlant, pillant, saccageant tout, jusqu'aux portes de Poitiers, où Charles Martel que le duc Eudes a du appeller à son secours, l'arrête et le défait à la Bataille de Poitiers (732). Abdérame périt dans la bataille, La réconciliation, dit D. Vaissète, qui se fit avant la bataille de Poitiers, entre Eudes et Charles Martel, fut sans doute sincère et de bonne foi, et nous ne voyons pas qu'elle ait été altérée pendant le reste de leur vie. Le duc Eudes meurt en 735, laissant de sa femme Valtrude, fille du duc Walchigise, trois fils, Hunald, ou Hunold, qui est duc d'Aquitaine ou de Toulouse après son père, Hatton, à qui le Poitou échoit en partage, et Rémistan. Vaissette fait connaître le duc Eudes, qui n'a pas encore été bien, et qu'on regarde jusqu'à son siècle comme un aventurier, qui av profilé des troubles du royaume pour s'emparer de l'Aquitaine. thumb|center|600px|Principales grandes expéditions musulmanes de l'autre côté des Pyrénées. INCERTITUDES SUR SES ORIGINES . Une fausse charte . La Charte d'Alaon compilée, parait-il, le 21 janvier de l'année 845 à Compiègne nous dit que sa généalogie est : Boggis, duc d'Aquitaine (626-688) est un Mérovingien, duc d'Aquitaine à partir de la mort de son pèreSt. Hubert Chilpéric d'Aquitaine en 632 jusqu'à sa mortAQUITAINE, DUKES. Boggis-Bertrand est le père de Saint Hubert d'Ardennes (657-727) et d'Eudes d'Aquitaine. La charte de Charles II "le Chauve", datée du 30 janvier 845 cite Eudonis Aquitanie ducis et fratris sui Imitarii et eorum genitori Boggiso duci" and specifies that the territory of Duke Eudes consisted of "pago Tolosano, Cadurcensi, Pictaviensis, Agennensis, Arelatensi, Sanctonensi et Petragoricensi. Saint Hubert d'Ardennes (657-727) est évêque de Tongres et de Maastricht. Il est également le saint patron de la ville de Liège. Hubert est issu de la haute aristocratie franque. Apparenté aux Pépinides, contemporain de Pépin de Herstal, son nom en fait un probable membre non situé de la famille des Hugobertides, à laquelle appartient Plectrude, l'épouse de Pépin de Herstal. Si Louis XIV le voit descendant de Clotaire Ier. Sa mère s’appelle Hugberne ou Afre Das Ökumenische Heiligenlexikon . Il est du temps de sa jeunesse comte du palais passionné de chasse. Vers 682, Hubert épouse Floribanne, fille de Dagobert, comte de Louvain. Leur fils, Floribert deviendra plus tard évêque de Liège. Sa femme étant morte en donnant naissance à leur fils, Hubert se retire de la cour, dans les forêts des Ardennes, et ne se livre plus qu'à la chasse... Des hypothèses plus récentes . Toutes ces données généalogiques ne sont pas forcément exactes. Michel Dillange, dans son étude sur Les comtes de Poitou, ducs d'Aquitaine : 778-1204, le voit fils de Loup Ier et d’origines vasconnesMichel Dillange, Les comtes de Poitou, ducs d'Aquitaine : 778-1204, Mougon, Geste éd., coll. « Histoire »,‎ 1995. . Mais pour Christian Settipani, La Noblesse du Midi Carolingien, Le prénom de Loup est porté par plusieurs seigneurs et évêques du nord de la Gaule, et montre une origine plutôt champenoise et, au-delà, issue de la noblesse sénatorialeChristian Settipani, La Noblesse du Midi Carolingien, Oxford, Linacre College, Unit for Prosopographical Research, coll. « Prosopographica et Genealogica »,‎ 2004, 388 p. (ISBN 1-900934-04-3), p. 74 à 77. . Les ancêtres de Loup de Vasconie seraient des évêques d'origines gallo-romaines. Le fait que l'un de ses petits-fils est prénommé Loup semble confirmer sa parenté avec le LupusAQUITAINE, DUKES., deuxième duc d'Aquitaine et de Vasconie (660-après 676). SA JEUNESSE . Le précédent Duc d'Aquitaine et de Vasconie, son père ? . thumb|260px|Martyre saint Léger en 677.Nous ne savons pas grand chose du deuxième duc d'Aquitaine et de Vasconie (672-après 676), Loup Ier, qui est peut-être le père d'Eudes à part les recherches en parties onomastiques de Settipani et celles de la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy. Loup est possessionné au nord de la Loire, principalement dans l'Orléanais. Selon Settipani il est l'arrière-petit-fils du quatrième Duc de Champagne, Jean (550-après 600), fils du Duc Loup de Champagne. Il est le neveu de l'évêque Loup de Limoges (ca 600-637), vénéré comme un saint par plusieurs confessions chrétiennesChristian Settipani, La Noblesse du Midi Carolingien, Oxford, Linacre College, Unit for Prosopographical Research, coll. « Prosopographica et Genealogica »,‎ 2004, 388 p. (ISBN 1-900934-04-3), p. 74 à 77. . Les textes de Miracula Martialis nous disent qu'Ebroinus comes palatii, maior domus Francorum regni (658/681]) puer unus… Lupus se rebelle contre Felicem… patricium ex urbe Tholosanensium qui et principatum super omnes civitates usque montes Pireneos, super gentem…Wascorum, et lui succède après sa mortAQUITAINE, DUKES. Loup Ier est considéré comme un puer (= protégé) de FélixChristian Settipani, La Noblesse du Midi Carolingien, Oxford, Linacre College, Unit for Prosopographical Research, coll. « Prosopographica et Genealogica »,‎ 2004, 388 p. (ISBN 1-900934-04-3), p. 74 à 77. , qui lui délègue la Gascogne. Il devient un adversaire d'Ébroïn, et donc ennemi de Félix. Lupus prend le contrôle sur le sud de l'Aquitaine et s'impose dans le nord à la mort de l'ancien DucArchibald Ross Lewis, The Dukes in the Regnum Francorum, A.D. 550–751. . Loup est élu Duc par les Vascons, & par les peuples voisins, du temps d'Ebroin Maire du Palais. La dignité de Duc estoit desia establie par l'autorité des Rois de France, & attachée au Gouuernement de la Vasconie, qui estoit limité aux cinq CitésHistoire de Bearn: concernant l'origine des rois de Navarre, des ducs de Gascogne ... : avec diverses observations géographiques et historiques, Pierre de Marca, 1640. p.113.. La Historia Wambæ Regis rapporte que unum a ducibus Franciæ…Lupum attaque Béziers pendant la rébellion de Paul en Septimanie, en 672. Un manuscript de l'Eglise d'Albi, daté de 674, cite Lupone ducequiAQUITAINE, DUKES. D’après les Miracula Martialis, il combat aux côtés de saint Léger contre le maire du palais Ébroïn. Mais son parti est défait et Garin, le frère de saint Léger est exécuté. Loup accueille leurs partisans, rescapés de la défaite. Il continue la lutte, mais est grièvement blessé à Limoges en 676. Son sort après cette date reste inconnu, mais il n’est pas certain qu’il soit mort à cette date. Conquêtes . thumb|260px|Duché d'Aquitaine et Vasconie 710-740Quoique fort jeune alors, Eudes augmente rapidement l'étendue de ses possessions. Son père possède déjà la Vasconie et le duché de Toulouse. Eudes d'Aquitaine y ajoute le pays de Bourges, l'Arvernie, le Velay, le Limousin, le Rouergue, le Gévaudan, l'Uzèges, en un mot toute l'Aquitaine orientale jusqu'à la Loire. Au delà de ce fleuve , il occupe cette portion de la Neustrie appelée depuis province du Nivernais. Enfin , sur la rive gauche du bas Rhône, la partie occidentale de la Provence, la Provence arlésienne, et probablement aussi sur la rive droite le territoire nommé plus tard Vivarais. Presque tous ces pays, Eudon les enlève par la force aux rois d'Austrasie et de Neustrie (de 687 à 715). Il a moins de bonheur contre les rois visigoths , auxquels il tente d'arracher la Septimanie ( 688)France dictionnaire encyclopédique, ''Ph. Le Bas: 7, ''Volume 19 de L'univers. Europe, F. Didot, 1842, p.610. . Mort de Loup Ier d'Aquitaine Duc d'Aquitaine et de Vasconie Loup Ier d'Aquitaine meurt en 710. Eudes de Gascogne tente de s'opposer, sauf durant l'invasion sarrasine de 713, aux Francs barbares de Charles Martel. Eudes de Gascogne Duc d'Aquitaine et de Vasconie Eudes de Gascogne, succédant à Loup Ier d'Aquitaine, devient Duc de Gascogne en 714. Son avènement coïncide avec l'arrivée des Arabes en Espagne. Charles Martel entre triomphalement à Paris. Il rassemble l'Austrasie et la Neustrie. Il négocie en 717 avec Eudes de Gascogne la restitution de la moitié du trésor royal pris par les Neustriens. Chilpéric II de Francie, Roi de Neustrie, et son maire du palais Ragenfeld demandent à Eudes de Gascogne son alliance contre Charles Martel, maire du palais d'Austrasie. Eudes de Gascogne la donne contre une reconnaissance de son indépendance et le titre de roi. Chilpéric II de Francie et Eudes de Gascogne sont battus à la bataille de Soissons le 14 octobre 718 et à Orléans. Eudes de Gascogne accueille Chilpéric II de Francie et Ragenfeld à Toulouse, mais refuse de reprendre la lutte contre les Francs. Bataille de Toulouse Les musulmans sont arrêtés dans leur progression vers le nord. Les armées d'Eudes de Gascogne aidées de quelques troupes de Charles Martel triomphent de l'émir Al-Samh ibn Malik al-Khawlani entre Toulouse et Carcassonne vers 719 ou en 721. Cette victoire redonne courage aux Wisigoths d'Espagne. Défaite d'Eudes de Gascogne Les Maures défont Eudes de Gascogne en 724. Alliance de Eudes de Gascogne avec Munuza Mariage de Munuza avec Lampagnie Eudes de Gascogne veut prévenir le retour des musulmans d'Espagne au nord des Pyrénées et pour cela, s'allie à Othman Ben Abou-Nessa ou Uthman ibn Naissa ou Munuza ou Manusa, un berbère, wali ou gouverneur dissident de Cerdagne ou de la Septimanie, précédemment émir de Cordoue. Ce dernier, bien que de religion musulmane, est en révolte contre ses coreligionnaires d'Espagne et aspire à se libérer de la tutelle d'Abd-el-Rahman. Eudes de Gascogne lui donne sa fille Lampagnie en mariage (les préjugés religieux étaient moins virulents en cette lointaine époque qu'à la Renaissance et encore de nos jours). Prise de Carcassonne et Nîmes par les sarrasins Campagne d'Ambiza dans les vallée du Rhône et de la Saône Prise d'Autun En 725, Ambiza, prenant lui-même la direction des opérations, quitte Narbonne, s'empare de Carcassonne et de Nîmes et occupe tout le pays. Eudes de Gascogne barre le passage à Ambiza et le met en déroute. Il l'oblige à s'engager dans la vallée du Rhône. Ambiza ravage la vallée du Rhône : Valence, Vienne et Lyon, et remonte la vallée de la Saône. Il remonte vers le nord jusqu'à Besançon et Dijon Le 21 ou le 22 août 725, Ambiza met à sac Autun et brûle la Cathédrale Saint Nazaire d'Autun Le monastère de Luxeuil est dévasté. Ambiza est arrêté à Sens avant de retourner en Espagne avec son butin. Mort d'Ambiza En 726, Ambiza lance une nouvelle campagne contre les Francs. Eudes de Gascogne met en déroute une seconde fois Ambiza et le tue. Prise de Bourges En 731, Charles Martel, accuse Eudes de Gascogne d'avoir violé le traité de paix de 720. Il passe la Loire à deux reprises et prend Bourges. En 720, les Sarrasins mettent le siège devant Toulouse. La menace des Infidèles musulmans incite Eudes de Gascogne à faire allégeance à Charles Martel et à lui livrer le Mérovingien Chilpéric II de Francie et son trésor. Les Omeyyades d'Espagne lancent alors deux offensives simultanées : * une qui remonte la vallée du Rhône jusqu'à Sens, * l'autre conduite par Abd-er-Rahman qui franchit les Pyrénées. À la tête de 15.000 combattants Arabes ou Berbères fraîchement convertis à l'islam, Abd-er-Rahman projette de remonter jusqu'au riche sanctuaire de Saint-Martin de Tours. Il a l'intention de s'en approprier les richesses avant de s'en retourner au sud des Pyrénées. Abd-er-Rahman passe par Roncevaux pour traverser les Pyrénées et éviter Toulouse. Abd-er-Rahman vainc Eudes de Gascogne à Bordeaux dans une bataille sanglante au passage de la Dordogne ou de la Garonne en 732. La ville est pillée et dévastée. Eudes de Gascogne s'enfuit et demande de l'aide à Charles Martel, son ancien ennemi. Charles Martel accourt à la tête d'une armée de cavaliers francs lourdement équipée. Eudes de Gascogne craint avec raison qu'il ne tourne désormais ses ambitions vers le Sud de la Loire. Il accepte malgré tout de rapprocher leurs deux armées pour faire face à la menace musulmane. Devant l'avancée des armées de Charles Martel et d'Eudes de Gascogne, Abd el-Rahmann arrête sa progression le 17 octobre 732. C'est à Moussais, sur la commune de Vouneuil-sur-Vienne, entre Poitiers et Tours, que se font face les ennemis. Pendant 6 jours, les cavaliers musulmans et les fantassins chrétiens s'observent et se livrent quelques escarmouches. Le 25 octobre 732, qui est aussi le premier jour du mois de Ramadan, les musulmans se décident à engager la bataille. Abd-er-Rahman meurt au combat et la nuit suivante, découragés, ses hommes plient bagage et se retirent. C'est probablement à cette occasion que le chef des Francs aurait gagné le surnom de Martel : celui qui frappe comme un marteau. Il fait figure de sauveur de la Chrétienté. Après avoir remporté la victoire, il écrit au pape Grégoire III lui annonçant l'heureuse nouvelle. Depuis, la plupart des rois de l'Occident respectent cette nouvelle force de France. C'est de là que vient à Charles Martel le titre de "Très Chrétien" accordé par le pape et auquel ont droit tous ses successeurs. Profitant de l'affaiblissement d'Eudes de Gascogne, s'empare des évêchés de la Loire. L'Aquitaine doit reconnaître l'autorité des Francs et s'y soumettre. Puis Charles Martel descend dans le Midi qu'il saccage consciencieusement et d'où il chasse les chefs musulmans qui s'y étaient installés quelques années plus tôt. Ayant réuni les Francs d'entre Loire et Rhin sous son autorité, Charles Martel gouverne en laissant dans l'ombre le roi mérovingien Thierry IV en titre, lointain descendant de Clovis. Mort d'Eudes de Gascogne Duc de Gascogne Hatton de Gascogne et Hunald Ier de Gascogne Ducs d'Aquitaine et de Gascogne Hunald Ier Duc d'Aquitaine et de Vasconie Eudes de Gascogne meurt assassiné en 735. Il est inhumé au monastère de l'Île de Ré. Hatton de Gascogne et Hunald Ier de Gascogne deviennent Co Ducs d'Aquitaine en 735. Hatton de Gascogne semble avoir possédé le Poitou et le Limousin. Hunald Ier de Gascogne devient seul Duc la même année, après avoir prêté serment de fidélité à Charles Martel. Mort de Waïfre de Gascogne Duc d'Aquitaine et de Vasconie Mort d'Aznair Remistan de Gascogne Loup II de Gascogne Duc de Vasconie Pépin III le Bref s'empare de Bordeaux et réussit à capturer la mère, la sœur et les nièces de Waïfre de Gascogne. Sur le point de rendre les armes, Waïfre de Gascogne meurt en Périgord le 2 juin 768 assassiné. Pépin III le Bref le tue de ses propres mains. D'autres disent qu'il est assassiné par Waratton, un de ses fidèles lieutenants qui s'est rallié à la royauté franque. Waïfre aurait été inhumé sous l'impressionnante motte féodale de Vaudu au sud-est de La Roche-Chalais entre Saint-Michel-l'Écluse-et-Léparon et Saint-Christophe-de-Double. Aznair Remistan de Gascogne meurt en 768 par ordre de Pépin III le Bref. L'Aquitaine repasse sous domination franque. Mais, la Vasconie reste indépendante. Les Vascons élisent Loup de Gascogne, fils d'Eudes de Gascogne, alors âgé d'environ 53 ans, comme Duc de Gascogne. Possession de Ed Royaume des Francs en 714 années . Langues Ed en jaune. L'héritage de prédécesseur Ed a obtenu deux duchés, Aquitaine et Vaskonii . En conséquence, ses mains étaient immenses domaines, occupant plus de la modernité Sud Ouest France et le nord de la moderne Espagne . Duché d'Aquitaine [ modifier | modifier le texte wiki ] Déjà prédécesseur Ed, duc Boucle I , a considérablement élargi le territoire du duché d'utiliser le conflit dans le royaume des Francs en 673 - 676 années . De même, lorsque Lupe duché devient pratiquement indépendante, bien que formellement subordonné roi de Neustrie 9 . La composition du duché d'Aquitaine, a hérité Ed inclus province historique Aquitaine , Poitou , Limousin , Auvergne , et une partie du Languedoc (le territoire de la dernière comté de Toulouse ). La limite nord et de l'est de ses biens était principalement sur le fleuve Loire , au nord de laquelle se trouvent royaume franc de Neustrie , à l'est - le royaume de Bourgogne . La capitale était la ville du duché de Toulouse . 10 . Non déterminé exactement qui existait sur le territoire du comté d'Aquitaine à cette époque. Cependant, ils étaient. Pendant la campagne, les Arabes, sous le commandement d'Abd ar-Rahman en Aquitaine dans 732 messages chroniqueurs arabes mentionné graphique près de Libourne , en essayant d'organiser la résistance à l'armée arabe, mais fut capturé et exécuté 11 . En année 650 mentionne comte Albi , à l'un des successeurs Ed Waïfre sont mentionnés graphiques Poitiers , Bourges et Angoulême . Toujours en Aquitaine à l'époque il y avait beaucoup de monastères et plusieurs évêchés. Donc, parler de l'archevêché de Bourges et Bordeaux , ainsi que Duché Vaskonii [ edit | texte wiki modifier ] Carte du duché Vaskonii pendant le règne de la Grande-Ed Duché Vaskonii est devenu dépendant des ducs d'Aquitaine dans le milieu du VII siècle . La structure se compose de l'ancien duché de Romain province de Aquitaine Novempopulana (futur Gascogne ), qui comprenait les vallées de la Garonne et de l'Adour , habitée par les ancêtres des Gascons, et le pyrénéen région habitée Vaskonii (ancêtres des Basques ), plus tard formé le noyau du royaume de Pampelune (Navarre) . La frontière nord du duché passa la Garonne, situé dans l'est de la Septimanie , qui faisait partie du royaume wisigothique . Guerrière et la liberté Vaskonii la fin du VI e siècle représentait une menace pour le royaume des Francs, se rebeller périodiquement contre l'autorité des Francs. 13 On ne sait pas combien était grande la puissance de Ed dans cette région, mais un grand soulèvement contre les dirigeants Vaskonii cette fois dans les sources ne sont pas signalés. Accueil Conseil et la réalisation de l'indépendance [ modifier | Modifier le texte wiki ] On ne sait pas quand Ed est devenu duc. Les historiens pensent que cela pourrait se produire entre 674 (la dernière mention dans les documents du duc Loupe je 14 ) et 700 années (première mention que le duc d'Aquitaine Ed 15 ). En 715, Ed a pris le conflit dans le royaume des Francs , et se déclare un dirigeant indépendant, prenant le titre de "princeps d'Aquitaine" ( lat. Aquitaniae Princeps ). 16 Dans l' année 718 , il fut appelé à l'aide du roi de Neustrie Chilpéric II et son maire du palais Rainfroi qu'après la défaite dans une bataille près du village de Vincy cherchait des alliés pour poursuivre la lutte contre le maire du palais d'Austrasie Charles Martel . En échange de l'aide, Ed a probablement incité la reconnaissance de son titre et de l'indépendance. 17 Ed réunit une armée et armée alliée Chilpéric et Rainfroi. Unissons nos forces, les forces des seigneurs féodaux ont été faites dans le sens de l'Austrasie, mais le 14 Octobre de l'année 719 ils ont été défaits dans la bataille de Soissons . Rainfroi fui à Angers , et Ed partit pour la Loire, a pris avec lui le roi Chilpéric et son trésor. 18 Mort du roi d'Austrasie Clotaire IV de la même année, 719 Charles Martel a mis dans une position difficile en tant que maire du palais pour légitimer leurs besoins en énergie a été le roi légitime du genre mérovingienne , ce qui ne pouvait être captivé Aquitains Chilpéric. Charles a été forcé d'envoyer des pourparlers à Ed Toulouse archevêque de Reims Milo . Les négociations ont duré longtemps, et que dans le 720 / 721 Ed écoutées Milo persuasion, ont accepté de retourner à Charles King Chilpéric II, avec la richesse royal capturé et conclure avec le maire du palais d'Austrasie monde. En vertu de ce contrat, Karl a reconnu Chilpéric seul roi, et le duc de Ed. - Souverain indépendant d'Aquitaine 19 20 LA LUTTE CONTRE LES ARABES . Bataille de Toulouse . thumb|260px|Bataille de Toulouse (721). thumb||260px|La bataille de Toulouse. A cette époque, dans le sud du royaume franc, une nouvelle menace - les Arabes , qui en 714 a été capturé presque toute la péninsule ibérique et de détruire le royaume des Wisigoths , franchi les Pyrénées et envahi la Septimanie . En 719, l' armée arabe sous le commandement de la nouvellement nommé wali al-Andalus Al-Malik ibn samhita capturé Narbonne . Après cela, les Arabes envahirent en possession de Ed. En 721, l' armée d'al-samhita assiégé Toulouse. Ed déplacé à l'aide de la ville assiégée. Duc ne possède pas de forces suffisantes pour faire face à l'armée de l'ennemi dans la bataille ouverte, mais il a réussi à saisir une armée arabe de surprise. Juin 9 an 721 il a vaincu l'ennemi, avec Wali a été mortellement blessé, après quoi les débris de son armée ont fui, en enlevant le siège de la ville. Cette victoire a gagné une large publicité. Chronique officielle des Papes Liber Pontificalis triomphé de 375.000 destruction des Sarrasins (figure absolument fantastique) et papa Grégoire II a envoyé un message de félicitations à Ed et cadeaux en l'honneur de cette victoire. 21 En outre, la victoire a renforcé l'indépendance de Ed et arrêter temporairement le mouvement des Arabes vers le nord. En 725 et 726 respectivement duc d'Aquitaine a éclaté deux fois l'armée du nouveau wali, Anbasy ibn al-Kalbi Suhaym , avec lui-même wali en l'année 725 , a été tué par une flèche en traversant le Rhône . Mais Ed était incapable d'empêcher les Arabes ont conquis en 725 par Lui et Carcassonne . 22 23 24 25 Bataille de Toulouse (722) Union avec Munuzoy et pillages Bourges Charles Martel [ edit | modifier le texte wiki ] En même temps, Ed a commencé différences avec Charles Martel, qui voulait subordonner son pouvoir rompu avec la propriété de francs du royaume. Carl Ed accusé de trahison, disant qu'il est "un allié des infidèles." L'utilisation de ce faux prétexte, il est dans l'année 731 fait deux campagne en Aquitaine. Dans le même temps, il a été deux fois capturé et ravagé Bourges , prelschёnny riche butin. Invasion Martel en sa possession furieux Ed. 33 Fixez l'arrière des Arabes, il a été en mesure de rassembler les forces de Charles Martel à s'opposer et lutter contre Bourges. 22 34 Mariage de sa fille Lampégie avec Othman . Après cette Bataille de Toulouse (722) Eudes fait des avances à l'émir Othman. ... de présents parmi lesquels la propre fille d'Eudes, Lampégie, qui allait enrichir de sa beauté blonde le harem du païen''Les lions d'Aquitaine, Michel PEYRAMAURE, Robert Laffont bouquins Segher, 2013.. Arrêter l'avance des Arabes, Ed, cependant, est resté dans une situation précaire, comme sa propriété bordée sur les terres conquises des Arabes. Steward wali dans ces terres, les Arabes appelaient "frontière orientale" 26 ( Cerdagne 27 , Narbonne , Septimanie ), a été nommé par Uthman ibn Nissa , dont les Francs appelé Munuza . Selon la légende populaire, mentionné dans la " Chronique d'Alphonse III le Grand , " 28 , Munuza, chef berbère, était l'un des quatre commandants musulmans, première entrée en Espagne à l'époque de la conquête arabe. Au cours de l'un des raids en Aquitaine Munuza capturé Lampagiyu , fille de Ed. 29 Beauty Girl Munuzu tellement impressionné qu'il l'a épousée. Grâce à ce mariage Munuza amis avec le père de sa femme, le duc de Ed. 30 Munuza, malheureux que le lieu de Wali Al-Andalus en 730 au lieu de ectopique al-Haytham ibn Ubayd al-Kelabi a été nommé Abd ar-Rahman ibn Abd Allah , et non lui-même 31 , avait besoin d'un allié puissant. Ed voulait protéger leurs biens contre les incursions des Arabes. En conséquence, dans le 730 / 731 entre les deux dirigeants avaient conclu une alliance, une des conditions de ce qui était d'aider Ed Munuze dans la prochaine révolte contre Vali Abd ar-Rahman. 32 En année 731 Munuza ouvertement contre Abd ar-Rahman, mais la révolte a échoué. Abd ar-Rahman profite de la rébellion Munuzy à rassembler une armée énorme. Partie, sous le commandement Gehdi ibn Ziyi il dirigé contre Munuzy bloqué dans sa capitale Al-Baba. 35 Munuza a été pris au dépourvu et était pas prêt à repousser une attaque, et Ed, lutte avec Charles Martel, a été incapable de venir en aide à des alliés . Finalement Munuza a été tué et sa femme Lampagiya a été capturé et envoyé à Abd al-Rahman, qui a enchanté beauté prisonnier, envoyé comme un cadeau à Damas calife Hisham ibn Abd al-Malik , qui a pris Lampagiyu dans son harem. [ 32] 36 37 Le wâlî Omeyyade de Cordoue Abd ar-Rahmanb établit l’ordre dans le pays et punit Othman-Munuza en 731. A côté de Puigcerda l’ancien wâlî berbère omeyyade, sa famille, de fidèles domestiques sont égorgés par les troupes Omeyyade. La fille du duc d’Aquitaine, épouse du chef berbère Munuza, descendant des Mérovingiens est emmené comme esclave à Damas et se retrouve auprès du Calife Munuza est Musulman d’origine berbère. « Compagnon de Tariq », il participe, dès le début à la conquête du royaume wisigoth en 711, dans la progression du général lakhmide (tribu arabe) Musa ben Nusayr dans l’Est, depuis Caesar Augusta vers le Nord et Asturica Augusta par la voie romaine, arrivant jusqu’à Lucus Augustum. En 722, Munuza Utaman Abu Nâsar commande les troupes Omeyyades à la bataille de Covadonga. En 730 il commande les troupes arabo-musulmanes dans la Cerdagne et dans le voisinage des Pyrénées et choisit Llivia comme siège de son pouvoir. À la suite des querelles entre Arabes et Berbères qui prennent naissance avec le partage des dépouilles des vaincus, il embrasse le parti berbère et, mécontent, il signe un traité avec Eudes d’Aquitaine qui, pour se l’attacher, lui donne en mariage sa fille, appelée par quelques auteurs Lampégie (chez d’autres elle est nommée « Numérance » ou « Ménine ») et célèbre par sa beauté. À la suite de la signature de la trêve, Munuza refuse d’attaquer les Chrétiens tel qu’ordonné par Abd al-Rahman al-Ghafiky, qui projette alors sa grande expédition en Gaule. Ce dernier ordonne à un de ses généraux arabe, Gedhi-ibn Zehan, de marcher contre Llivia. Manuza meurt en essayant de fuir et de gagner les terres du duc d’Aquitaine. Quelques historiens arabes disent qu’il se précipita du haut d’un rocher ; d’autres prétendent qu’il mourut en défendant sa compagne. La tête de Munuza fut envoyée à son chef, comme trophée de la victoire, et Lampégie fut conduite à Damas pour orner le sérail du calife. Bataille de Bordeaux (732) . thumb|260px|Abd ar-Rahmân en 732.Après la défaite Munuzy Abd ar-Rahman a décidé de traiter son allié, Ed Aquitaine. Avoir à sa disposition une armée énorme et est devenu le souverain d'Al-Andalus, il espère poursuivre la conquête commencée par ses prédécesseurs. Il a divisé l'armée en deux parties. 38 Une de l'armée ont envahi la Septimanie et atteint le Rhône , la capture et le pillage Albigeois , Rouergue , Gévaudan et Velay . Légendes et chroniques parlent aussi de la destruction de la Maures Autun et le siège de Sens . 39 Mais contrairement à ses prédécesseurs, qui ont attaqué l'État franc à l'est, Abd ar-Rahman a porté le coup principal de l'ouest. Venant Pyrénées par Ronsevalskom passe , il a d'abord supprimé la résistance des Basques montagnards, les attraper par surprise. Ensuite, il a déplacé le long de l'ancienne voie romaine en direction de Bordeaux . En chemin, il a ravagé la province de Bigorre , Comminges et Labur détruit la cité épiscopale d' Oloron et Lescar , et a également remporté le Bayon . Puis détruit Osh , Dax et Er-sur-Adour , brûlé l'abbaye de Saint-Sever et Saint-Savin. Le duc de Ed a essayé de garder l'attaque des Arabes, mais a subi plusieurs blessures et a été forcé de battre en retraite. En conséquence, l'armée d'Abd ar-Rahman assiégée Bordeaux. Non loin de la ville sur la rive gauche de la Garonne et de la Dordogne a eu lieu la bataille de Bordeaux . Ed a concentré ses forces sur la rive droite de la rivière, dans une hâte rassemblé son armée tout le monde a pu recruter. Cependant, les troupes d'Abd ar-Rahman a réussi à traverser la rivière, remonter le fleuve et prenez Agen . Ed courageusement se précipita sur l'ennemi, mais son armée mal organisée jamais résisté aux Arabes et, incapables de résister à un choc frontal, se sont enfuis, emportant avec lui Ed. Selon la Chronique mozarabe 38 , à la bataille de Palo pluralité aquitain. Ed a réussi à se sauver, mais la déroute était complète. Dans le mozarabe Chronicle 40 a déclaré: . Lat Solus Deus numerum morientium vel pereuntium recognoscat (" Dieu seul sait le score tué ") 41 . Personne ne pouvait retarder l'avance des Arabes vers le nord. Mais l'armée d'Abd-al-Rahman resta près de Bordeaux, à piller le quartier. La ville elle-même a été capturé et dévasté, dans un cadre entièrement dévasté. Seulement après que Abd ar-Rahman évolué. Traversée de la Dordogne, l'armée arabe marcha vers la ville tournée . Le but de Abd ar-Rahman était probablement la célèbre abbaye de Saint-Martin de Tours . Sur la route étaient quartier dévasté Périgueux , Saintes et Angoulême , et capturé les villes elles-mêmes. Après cela, l'armée des Maures a traversé le fleuve Charente . 22 42 Bataille de Poitiers (732) . thumb||260px|Charles Martel au combat.thumb||260px|Attaque du camp d'Abd ar-Rahman, par Eudes. Après avoir fui de Bordeaux, Ed est allé à la Loire. Occasion de rassembler une nouvelle armée, il était pas, il n'y a donc qu'un seul Ed: demander de l'aide à ses anciens ennemis - maire du palais Charles Martel. Rassembler les restes de l'armée, Ed dirigé à Paris , où à cette époque était Charles. En arrivant dans la ville, Ed a réussi à persuader Charles engagé dans une lutte avec cette fois des tribus germaniques ensemble pour parler contre les Arabes. 42 Apparemment danger imminent menaçant au moment cessé de nombreuses querelles et des luttes, à la fois chez les Francs, et entre les Francs et autres tribus germaniques. Pour la réflexion menace arabe Carl a arrêté la guerre, où il a passé contre les Allemands. Il a réussi en peu de temps à rassembler une grande armée, qui se composait de, sauf les Francs , et quelques autres tribus germaniques: Alamans , Bavarois , Saxons , Frisons . Avec une grande armée de Charles marcher son armée sur le chemin des Maures , qui avait entre-temps atteint Poitiers , tout sur son passage brûlant. Près de la ville Arabes pillé et détruit l'abbaye de Saint-Hilaire, mais la ville elle-même n'a pas assiègent, l'arrondissement et ayant déplacé plus loin dans la direction de la Tour. 42 Armées se rencontrèrent entre Tours et Poitiers. Ni le lieu ni la date exacte de la bataille est toujours pas clairement établies par les historiens. Les historiens ont exprimé de nombreuses versions concernant le lieu de la bataille, le mettre dans des endroits différents entre Poitiers et Tours. Aussi appelé des dates différentes de la bataille - à partir de Octobre 732 à Octobre 733 années 43 , mais pour le moment la dernière version en vigueur de la bataille se réfère spécifiquement à Octobre 732 années 44 . Cette bataille est entré dans l'histoire comme la bataille de Poitiers (ou la bataille de Tours). Le résultat de cette bataille a été la défaite des armées arabes et la mort d'Abd ar-Rahman. Vestiges des armées arabes ont profité de la nuit qui a suivi et se sont enfuis. "Chronique de Saint-Denis», suggère: «... le duc d'Aquitaine, Ed, qui a conduit les gens à la France Sarrasins, le fléau surnaturelle a agi pour que la paix avec l'empereur Charles, et ensuite tué tous les Sarrasins survécu à cette bataille, ce qui pourrait arriver ...» 45 46 , ce qui pourrait indiquer que le duc de Ed avec Aquitains fait pour poursuivre les fugitifs. Dans le même temps, "mozarabe Chronicle», dit: «Et parce que ces gens ne semblent pas préoccupés par la poursuite, ils étaient partis, en proie Laden, et triomphalement retourné dans son pays" . Les mêmes notes et la "Chronique de Saint-Denis": "Il Martel ont pris toutes les tentes de l'ennemi et tout leur équipement et emmenés tout ce qu'ils avaient » . 38 46 Sur la base de ceux-ci et d'autres historiens de preuves suggèrent qui a suivi les Maures en retraite fait un duc d'Aquitaine, tandis que Charles Martel a quitté le champ de bataille pour recueillir abandonné musulmans proie. Divisant le butin, Charles Martel honorablement rentré chez lui. 47 Selon André Clot, le duc d'Aquitaine attaque lors du combat final le camp où sont rassemblées les familles, entraînant la débandade des musulmansAndré Clot, ''l'Espagne musulmane, Ed.Perrin, 2004, ISBN 2-262-02301-8, p.33. Cette victoire francs pour arrêter l'avance des Arabes en Europe de l'Ouest, et Charles Martel a été unanimement reconnu comme un champion de la chrétienté et de la règle de l'ensemble de la Gaule . 22 Cependant, enfin la menace arabe n'a pas été éliminée, et Charles a dû faire un peu plus de voyages à déloger les Arabes de Provence et la Bourgogne. 22 48 49 Après la bataille de Poitiers, Ed a été contraint de se soumettre à Charles Martel. Sur les dernières années de la vie du duc de Ed ne sait pratiquement rien. Peu de temps avant sa mort (environ 734 années ), il était capable de casser une fois de plus les Maures dans les gorges des Pyrénées. 50 Ed sont morts dans l'année 735 1 et a été enterré dans le monastère de Saint-Marie d'Alarkon 51 . Duché d'Aquitaine a été divisé entre ses fils, Gunaldom et Gatton . Sources [ modifier | Modifier le texte wiki ] Dans les historiques chroniques et annales conservé quelques références tout à fait à la règle du duc d'Aquitaine Ed. La plupart des sources peuvent être divisés en deux groupes: ceux dérivés du royaume des Francs et ceux dont les auteurs étaient sur le territoire contrôlé par les Arabes. Sources d'origine franque [ edit | modifier le texte wiki ] Une des plus anciennes sources franques, qui fait référence au duc de Ed, un livre d'histoires francs 19 - pro- mérovingienne Chronicle, compilé dans le année 727 , qui sont décrits, y compris les événements 718 - 720 années . Décrit plus en détail la relation entre Ed et Charles Martel successeurs Fredegar Chronicle 52 , dans sa première partie suit le «Livre de l'Histoire des Francs», puis couvre indépendamment développements jusqu'à la mort du duc d'Aquitaine. Ceci est la plus complète des sources franques cette fois. Cependant, compilé avec le soutien de membres de la famille Pépinides , il montre un biais dans la présentation de tout ce qui concerne les ennemis de Charles Martel, y compris, sans Ed parle de la lutte contre les Maures en 720 de de lui des appels des alliés des Sarrasins en 732 , et ne le mentionne pas nommé en tant que participant à la bataille de Poitiers. "Chronique de successeurs Frédégaire," comme description la plus associée de l'histoire de l'État franc, était due à un grand nombre de copies réalisées à partir de lui, est très connu parmi les chroniqueurs de l'État franc et est souvent utilisé comme une base pour les travaux historiques ultérieures. Par conséquent, l'exposé des faits par la négative à l'égard de la lumière duc Edu contenue dans cette chronique, était dominante dans l'ensemble de l'historiographie française. Le plus complet, cette tendance est reflétée dans la rédaction d'un XV siècle Grandes Chroniques de France . 45 Modernes Duke Edu francs Annales de l'original n'a pas été conservé, mais beaucoup annales compilées à la fin du VIII -La première moitié du IXe siècle contenir un enregistrement des œuvres antérieures. D'après les annales de l'époque carolingienne accorder plus d'attention à Ed Chronique de Moissac , qui fait partie des "Grandes Chroniques de France" "Chronique de Saint-Denis" 53 , et " Chronique Izesa " 54 et « annales de Petavianskie " 55 . La plupart des annales franques mentionnent Ed comme l'ennemi de Charles Martel n'a pas parlé de son combat contre les Maures, et même sur sa participation à la bataille de Poitiers (par exemple, " Annales de Saint Amanda " 56 ou « annales de Lobbskie » 57 ). Chroniques ultérieures ne font que répéter le message de leurs prédécesseurs. Sources d'origine espagnole [ edit | Modifier le texte wiki ] Parmi les principales sources d'origine espagnole sont deux chroniques créé peu de temps après les événements décrits dans les. Cette byzantin arabo-chronicles 741 années 58 et la Chronique de 754 (également connu sous le nom "Cordoba anonyme") 59 . Décrivant l'histoire de la conquête de la péninsule ibérique par les Maures, ces chroniques donnent une place considérable et les campagnes ultérieures de musulmans en Aquitaine. Ils contiennent le plus d'informations sur la bataille de Toulouse, sur l'alliance avec le duc de Ed Munuzoy et défaite ultérieure du duc de Vali Abd ar-Rahman ibn Abdallah. Fondamentalement, ces sources historiens fondent leurs descriptions du conseil d'Ed avant la bataille de Poitiers. Contrairement aux sources franques, ces chroniques ne pas annoncer Ed par conscrit qui Maures en 732 a fait ses mars. 60 Personnalité Ed [ edit | modifier le texte wiki ] Une description précise de l'apparition de Ed n'a pas survécu. Quant à son caractère, selon les historiens modernes Ed était un dirigeant courageux avec un cœur noble, capable de prendre des décisions rapides en fonction de la situation. 61 Très controversé et tendancieuse sur la cartographie de la personnalité et les actes de Ed dans les sources franques contemporaines. Plusieurs chroniques, en particulier le premier successeur de Frédégaire , qui ont travaillé sous le patronage de Hildebrand (frère de Charles Martel) accusés Ed que ce fut lui qui a encouragé les Arabes en l'an 731/732 34 : Lorsque Ed vit qu'il avait été vaincu et a fait l'objet de mépris, puis demandé de l'aide contre le prince Charles et ses Francs avaient les mauvaises personnes Sarrasins. Ceux suis allé avec son roi Abdiramoy et traversé la Garonne à Bordeaux, où ils ont brûlé l'église et tué les habitants. La même position a eu lieu et de nombreuses chroniques plus tard ( Vie de saint .. Teodofreda , Fontanelskaya Chronique , Chronique de Saint-Denis , les annales de Saint-Arnoul et quelques autres monastères). Toutefois, cette information est non confirmée par d'autres sources, y compris quelques-uns des chroniques franques. Par exemple, la Chronique de Sigebert de Gembloux dans l'article à la 732 années enregistrement contient des rumeurs sur l'appel de Ed Sarrasins, d'ailleurs ils ont immédiatement réfutées 62 : En tant que gouverneur Ed à tous égards inférieurs à Karl. Il l'a appelé contre les Sarrasins d'Espagne ... invitation clairement fictif. De plus, cette information ne soit pas confirmée, et les chroniques arabes (par exemple, «Chronique mozarabe»), qui se réfère exclusivement à l'Union Ed Munuzoy. Études des historiens modernes confirment également que Ed n'a pas conclu une alliance avec Abd ar-Rahman. L'argument affirme que la défaite, les terres uchinёnny Ed, ainsi que d'une résistance farouche qui leur a été Arabes, suggère que les Arabes ne pas appeler Ed. 22 37 63 Résultats du Conseil [ edit | modifier le texte wiki ] Pendant son règne, Ed a réussi à obtenir l'indépendance complète du roi des Francs, sous son autorité était un état énorme dans le sud de la France. Mais raids Arabes ont apporté cette situation à rien, parce que, après la défaite à la bataille de Bordeaux, Ed a été contraint de sacrifier l'indépendance de sauver Aquitaine de plus ruine. Après la mort de Charles Martel Ed marché sur Aquitaine et réalisé à partir de la nouvelle Duke Gunalda, reconnaissant sa suzeraineté, mais gardé ses biens. Après les rébellions répétées Ed héritiers en 767, la perte de la plupart de leurs possessions, pouvoir enfin défendre seulement Vaskonii . Dynastie fondée par Ed règles en Gascogne à la mi XI siècle . En outre, la sortie de cette dynastie, les dirigeants de plusieurs générations Gascon comtés et les personnes âgées. . Sa couronne fut trouvée, l'an 1731 , dans la même île, en creusant dans les ruines d'une maison bâtie sur celles de ce monastère. Elle était de cuivre doré, garnie de pierreries, dont la principale était une turquoise, avec des fleurons au nombre de quatre, qui représentaient des espèces de fleurs de lis , et autant de triangles renversés. (Voy. Montfaucon Monum. de la Monarc. Franç. t. IV, pref. ) MARIAGES ET DESCENDANCE . Premier mariage . Eudes d'Aquitaine épouse, vers 695, Valtrude ou Waltrude de Verdun, fille du duc Walacho et de sa femme Valtruda, Valchigisi ducis de nostra progenie filia est femme de Eudo Aquitanie duxAQUITAINE, DUKES. Ils ont trois fils : ' * Hatton de Gascogne (695-745), Duc d'Aquitaine. * Remistan de Gascogne (700-768), La chronique de Frédégaire mentionne Remistan comme un fils d'Eudes d'Aquitaine, oncle de Waifre, à qui le roi Pépin Ier d'Aquitaine, fils de Louis le Pieux, confie un fief dans le BerryAQUITAINE, DUKES''. * Hunoald Ier de Gascogne (705-774), Duc d'Aquitaine. Les ''Annales Metenses citent Hunaldo filio Eodonis. Le continuateur de Fredegaire cite Chunoaldo duce filio Eudone quand il parle des rebelles gascons qui se joignent à lui en Aquitaine. The Royal Frankish Annals record that Carloman and Pepin, joint maiores domus of the Franks, captured the castle of Loches from "Hunald Duke of the Aquitainians" in 74224. The Annales Metenses records that "Hunaldus" retired as a monk to the monastery “Radis insola” de Ré in 744 and left “filium...suum Waifarium in principatu”25. He was restored as duke after the death of his son in 768, renewed the war against Charles I King of the Franks, but was defeated. He sought protection from Loup Duke of Gascony at Fronsac, but the latter delivered him to King Charles who had threatened to invade Gascony26. According to Monlezun, Hunoald was killed during the siege of Pavia after he had sought refuge with Desiderius King of the Lombards in Italy27, but the primary source on which this is based has not yet been identified. m ---. The name of Hunoald's wife is not known. The Annales Laurissenses record that King Pepin held "matrem Waipharii et sororem eius et neptas eius" in 768 at "Sanctiones civitatem" before moving as far as "Garonnam"28. The Annales Metenses refers to "matrem Waifarii et sororem eius ac neptos" being captured by King Pepin in 768, without naming any of them29. A clue to her origin is provided by the Continuator of Fredegar which names "Waiofarius princeps…Mantione comite consubrino suo"30. "Mantio comes" has not otherwise been identified, but "consobrinus" indicates that he was Waifar's first cousin on his mother's side, assuming that the primary source uses the term in its strict senseAQUITAINE, DUKES. En outre, Eudes d'Aquitaine a une fille illégitime ou d'un autre mariage : * Lampagie (d après 731.) ; mari: Uthman ibn Nissa Munuza (d 731)., émir berbère; après la mort Munuzy Lampagiya frappé le calife de Damas harem Hišām NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Duc d'Aquitaine Catégorie:Décès en 735 Catégorie:Histoire occitane Catégorie:Personnalité du VIIIe siècle Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne médiévale Catégorie:Duc de Toulouse Catégorie:Personnalité de la Reconquista